Empezamos de nuevo una nueva generación
by Devilmergana
Summary: Harry Potter vuelve a sentir a Voldemort, pero ahora es un poco tarde ya que sus hijos ya van a Hogwarts. Es el primer año de Albus y cae en Gryffindor por hacer trampas y ademas tendrá nuevos amigos de otras casas.
1. nuevos amigos

-Albus Severus-susurró Harry para que no los oyera nadie más que Ginny, y ellla fue lo bastante discreta para fingir que estaba diciendole adios a Rose, que ya había subido al tren-,te pusimos los nombres de dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era de Slytherin, y seguramente era el hombre más valiente que jamás he conocido.

-Pero solo dime...

-En ese caso la casa de Slytherin ganaría un excelente alumno, ¿no? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te preocupa, podrás elegir entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador tiene en cuenta tus preferencias.

-¿En serio?

-Conmigo lo hizo -afirmó Harry.

Ese detalle nunca se lo había contado a sus hijos, y Albus puso cara de asombro. Pero las puertas del tren escarlata estaban cerrando, y las borrosas siluetas de los padres se acercaban a los vagones para darles los últimos besos y las últimas recomendaciones a sus hijos. Albus subió al fin, y Ginny cerró la puerta tras él. Los alumnos asomaban la cabeza por la ventanilla que tenían más cerca. Muchas caras, tanto en el tren como en el andén, se habían vuelto hacia harry.

-¿Por qué te miran todos así? -preguntó Albus, y Rose y él estiraron el cuello para observar a los otros alumnos.

-No le des importancia -dijo Ron a mí a quien miran, por que soy muy famoso.

Albus, Rose, Hugo y Lily rieron. El tren se puso en marcha y Harry caminó unos metros a su lado por el andén, contemplando el delgado rostro de su hijo, encendido ya de emoción. Harry siguió sonriendo y diciendo adios con la mano. Siguió con la mano levantada hasta que el vapor del tren le impidió ver nada. La mano de Ron se posó en su hombro y con una sonrisa consiguió que Harry bajara la vista del tren, pero al volverla hacia su amigo, vió una sombra, una sombra antigua y pálida que reconocía muy bien. Se paralizó, pero la sombra solo sonrió amargamente y desapareció entre la bruma.

Albus dirigió una última mirada a la estación, la cual ya no se diferenciaba por el cúmulo de vapor que soltaba el tren. Se giró sobre sí mismo e intentó relajarse, pero duró poco, pues, Teddy apareció en la puerta del vagón.

-Hola chicos ¿me puedo sentar aquí? -preguntó Teddy a James que era el lider de aquel pequeño grupo. James afirmó energicamente, pues Teddy era su idolo en la familia y quería ser como él.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?- Preguntó Rose al ver la cara roja y levemente inchada de Teddy. Pero Teddy no se refirió a ella cuando terminó de hablar sino a su primo James.

- ¿Recuerdas la chica con la que me estaba besando antes? -le preguntó y él afirmó. -Me pegó una torta...- dijo y no terminó la frase. Todos entendieron la situación y no preguntaron nada. -¿Entonces puedo sentarme?

-¡Claro!- Respondieron todos al unísono, pero él no cabía y todos miraron a Albus. James reflexionó que él es el que debería buscarse otro bagón por que era el nuevo y además de que eso le daría confianza. A Albus eso no le convenció, pero tras una larga discusión entre Rose y James al final decidió coger su maleta y buscar otro sitio. Todos miraron en silencio como se iba, y el silencio se volvió incómodo todo el camino, pero Albus no lo supo. Él solo estaba arrastrando su maleta por todo el vagón donde se solían sentar los pequeños de Gryffindor, donde sin duda no había sitio. Siguió avanzando hacia el vagón donde según su hermano se sentaban los pringados sin amigos, pero estaba más abarrotado aún. Se rindió y entró en uno en el que estaba una chica sentada.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo? -preguntó Albus y ella asintió y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. El muchacho entró la maleta y la colocó bajo sus pies y miró a la chica. Tenía unos rizos definidos pero no tenían mucho volumen. -Me llamo Albus ¿Y tú?

-Gabriela Nott.- Respondió ella. Se sonrieron mutuamente, pero antes de poder decir algo más un chico de pelo negro y con melena entró rapidamente, no llevaba puesta la túnica de Hogwarts, sino una camiseta a rayas negras y rojas. Se quedó un poco paralizado al ver al chico y se quedó en la puerta de pie. Gabriela puso los ojos en blanco.- Tranquilo no muerde. -Dijo ella riendo.

- Ho-hola.- Dijo el muchacho y le tendió la mano.- Me llamo lucas.

-¿Lucas? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

- Somos españoles.- Dijo Gabriela. Albus no sabía de donde provenían los españoles, pero se les notaba en el acento, parecía italiano, era gracioso y no podía contener una risa a la cual se unieron todos. Al final Lucas acabó sentandose al lado de Albus.

-Si sois españoles ¿por que no habeis ido a la academia de Francia borsbatons o algo así?

-Por que es solo para chicas remilgadas y yo no soy remilgada y lucas no es una chica. Además mi padre quería que fuera a Hogwarts donde creció el.

- ¿Como t-te llamas? Por que du-dudo que te llam-es solo Albus...- Tartamudeó otra vez Lucas.

- Albus Severus Potter.- Dijo él orgulloso.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eres el hijo de Harry Potter!- Exclamó Lucas sin tartamudear.- ¡Qué suerte!

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó él curioso y se questionó como es que sabían el nombre de su padre.

-¿No lo sabes?- Preguntó Gabriela con el ceño fruncido. El chico negó con la cabeza y esperó a que ellos se lo contaran. Lucas y Gabriela se miraron y se pelearon por ver quien empezaba aquella historia.

El tren se estaba parando Gabriela observaba pegada al cristal y maravillada por Hogwarts.

-¡Vamos, Gabi! ¡Qué nos quedamos aquí!- Gritó Albus eufórico.

- Ya voy, ya voy...- Dijo ella pero no pudo terminear la frase por que Albus ya la sacaba a rastras de allí.

Cogieron las maletas y se encaminaron rapidamente hacia los botes. Rose esperaba a Albus impaciente allí. Al ver a los otros dos niños se sintió incómoda, Albus lo notó y se los presentó. Al rato llegó el conserje y no tenía la ropa podrida ni le acompañaba la gata así que supuso que sería otro nuevo. Miró a los niños y con dulzura les habló. Seguro, aquel no era Flich o por lo menos no era como su padre lo describía. Cuando montó en los botes le siguieron sus tres amigos y se preguntó donde estaría su hermano. Durante el camino les explicó su indecisión sobre en que casa caer y cuando desembarcaron Gabriela y Albus seguían hablando de lo mismo.

- A mí seguro que me ponen en Slytherin- Dijo Gabriela y sorprendió a su amigo. Ella era graciosa y lista no podía caer en esa casa.- Y sea cual sea la casa en la que me pongan lo aceptaré.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gustaría estar conmigo en Gryffindor? Tu ya sabes cual es mi truco...

-Sí lo sé, me lo dijistes, pero eso no cambia nada. Si lo haces seras un cobarde y no encajaras en Gryffindor.- Al escuchar aquello Albus se preguntó como es que pensaban ponerla en Slytherin si ella era más valiente que él. Sabía que la generación anterior a ella, es decir su padre había sido mortífago, por eso seguro que la elegirían en esa casa.

Rose se acercó y dejaron de hablar de aquello, no quería que nadie más se enterara. La profesora que les había dirigido estaba ahora dentro haciendolos esperar fuera, la verdad no le había prestado mucha atención a la profesora estaba escuchando a sus pensamientos.

-¡Ay!- Chilló Gabriela y se rascó el cuello, alguien le había dado una colleja y aún le picaba. Buscó entre los presentes al culpable.-¡Malfoy!- Gritó esta y él se rió y desde su sitio empezó a picar a la niña.

-Me han dicho que posiblemente caigas en Gryffindor.- Le gritó dandose aires de grandeza y se acercó a ella, pero Albus se puso en medio para defenderla.- ¿Y tu quien eres?

- Me llamo Albus, -dijo- Albus Potter.- Terminó y mirando a Gabriela declaró.- Nadie puede elegir su casa pero si ella cae en Gryffindor ¿qué más da?

- Solo digo que a su padre no le gustaría- dijo él levantando los hombros y se dirigió a él de nuevo y le tendió la mano.- Quizas aunque caigamos en casas distintas podríamos se amigos ¿no, Potter?

Él miró la mano de Malfoy y dudando acabó estrechandosela y luego Rose hizo lo mismo. Una profesora alta y con el pelo gris canoso, posiblemente la que los dirigió hasta allí se dirigió a ellos pero no antes sin ordenarle a Scorpius que se pusiera en su sitio de la fila.

- Todos los Malfoys igual...- Susurró ella lamentandose en silencio y prosiguió,- vamos entrad os estan esperando.

Y con esto se abrieron las puertas y tuvieron que pasar por medio de dos mesas las de Slytherin y las de Ravenclaw. Andaron hasta detenerse en medio del pasillo frente a una silla donde se hallaba postrado un sombrero. Gabriela miraba al cielo encantada y le hablaba a Albus a la vez, pero este sintió como alguien le llamaba, su hermano James.

- ¡Suerte, serpiente!- Dijo él riendose por lo bajo y Albus puso lo ojos en blanco.

La profesora empezó a llamar a gente:

-¡Rose Weasley!- Clamó la profesora y Rose subió nerviosa y se sentó en la silla. La profesora la puso el sombrero en la cabeza y este se sorprendió:_ ¡Otra Weasley, dime que no tienes muchos hermanos!_ Ella negó y el Sombrero Seleccionador chillo Gryffindor.

- ¡Scorpious Malfoy!- Clamó la profesora y antes de subir las escaleras que subían al trono le dió un codazo a Albus y este asintió tranquilizandole. Nadie se dió cuenta de eso. Ni siquiera hizo falta ponerle el Sombrero, al igual que ha su padre este chilló Slytherin.

-¡Albus Potter!- Clamó la profesora la cual lo miró con cariño y el nuevo director de Hogwarts tambien miró con atención. Al postrarse en la silla, Albus olvidó lo que le había prometido a Gabriela de dejarse llevar y el miedo lo invadió, por lo que empezó a pensar en Gryffindor. El Sombrero resopló: _¿Otro igual? Puff..._Albus supo a lo que se refería recordando a su padre y pensó con fuerza en la casa que quería caer: _Creeme lo lamentarás ¡Gryffindor!_ Bramó el Sombrero y todo el mundo aplaudió. Se dirigió a su mesa y tras hablar y burlarse de su hermano, miró a su amigo Scorpius, el cual tambien lo miraba y sonreía. No importaba en que casa estuvieramos, se dijo, seguirían siendo amigos. De pronto el Sombrero dijo otro nombre

- ¿Lucas Zabini?- Preguntó y tras sonreir a Gabriela se dirigió con seguridad al estrado, se sentó en la silla y Mcgonagall le puso el sombrero sobre su revoltoso pelo: _Mmm...¡Slytherin!_. El muchacho sonrió y se dirigió a los asientos de Slytherin y le guardó un sitio a Gabriela. Ese gesto no le gusto nada a Albus. ¿Como podía ser que tuviera el sitio asegurado? ¿Es que pensaba hacer lo mismo que él había echo para entrar en Gryffindor?

- ¡Gabriela Nott!- Espetó la profesora Mcgonnagal y la muchacha con el pelo rizado subio al estrado y le colocó el sombrero sobre sus rizos. El sombrero se inclinó para ver a la chica y gruñó. Gabriela frunció el ceño y el sombreró empezó a decir:_ ¡Pegarías en todas las casas! Eres buena persona e inteligente podrías entrar en Huffelpuff o Ravenclaw sin esfuerzo. Podrias entrar en Gryffindor pues eres muy valiente, posiblemente más valiente que algunos que estan allí.- _Albus supo que el sombrero se refería a él pero se decepcionó al oirle decir que ella, su nueva amiga tenía una aura negra y que tras tener un padre mortífago estaría mejor en Slytherin. Ella corrió a sentarse un poco avergonzada a su sitio, el de las banderas plata y verde rodeadas de serpientes.

Triste miró a su plato y vió que la comida aparecia de la nada en ellos. Rose le estaba mirando como queriendo averiguar que le pasaba pero seguramente no lo iba a conseguir, Albus podría encerrarse en si mismo si quisiera y sin dificultad alguna. Empezó a comer de todo y se aseguró a si mismo que ese año si seguian dando festines como aquel se pondría gordo e inflado y su madre se alegraría mucho. Miró a ver si había un plato mítico que Hermione siempre hacía para cena de navidad. Pavo asado con caramelo por fuera y rellleno baicon, pasas y sirope. Le encantaba aquel plato pero no lo encontró y siguió comiendo. Luego pasado un rato se dió cuenta que Lucas, Gabriela y Scorpius se levantaban de sus asientos y se dirigían a la salida. Albus no dudo en hacer lo mismo, sino que no pasó desapercibido por nadie ni por sus hermanos, ni por sus profesores.

¡Hola a todos! Supongo que os habreis dado cuenta de que la sombra que Harry Potter vió en el andén 9 y 3/4 era Voldemort. Sí, sí.., no acabó con él o por lo menos no en mi historia. Y si alguno se leyó el libro original tambien (espero) que se alla dado cuenta de que el principio es igual que el prólogo del libro y que por cierto me encanta. Dejadme review pooor fa que me encantan aunque sean para criticar o para corregirme en alguna falta garrafal que haya tenido. 3 No os aburrais, seguiré subiendo historias (algún año de estos) jaja.


	2. Entradas prohibidas

-¡Esperad!- Les gritó Albus a sus tres amigos de Slytherin.-¿A donde vais?

- Vamos a explorar el castillo.- Dijo Gabriela emocionada.

- Pero Gabi,no debemos estar aquí..,- Le riñó Albus.

- ¡Vamos no seas miedica Potter!.- Le espetó Malfoy el cual quería coger adrenalina huyendo de Filch.

- ¡No lo soy!.- Le discutió y pensó que unirse a su busca del tesoro por el castillo. De todas formas si los pillaban solo le quitarían 10 puntos a su casa por ser el primer dia.- ¿A donde vamos?

- Al sitio ese al que no podemos entrar.., ese que esta en el séptimo piso.., da igual, es allí a donde queremos ir.- Dijo armandose de valentía Lucas, el cual estaba muy feliz con su nuevo uniforme verde.

- Bien, vallamos.- Aceptó finalmente Albus no muy convencido aún.

Todos asintieron y se aproximaron a las escaleras que cambiaban siempre de rumbo y con unos cuantos deslizamientos lograron llegar a la sala la cual comenzaba en un agran puerta de madera que posiblemente pese el doble de lo que ellos pesaban juntos. Escucharon un ruido a su espalda y se asustaron. No habían entrado y ya temían por sus vidas. Scorpius levantó la varita hacia el lugar donde procedía el ruido y agudizó el oido descubriendo que solo eran pasos de una pelirroja que se aproximaba a ellos.

- ¡Rose!- Gritó Albus y Gabriela le puso la mano en la boca para recordarle que no debían pillarles allí y que la mejor manera para que no lo hicieran era no chillar.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Susurró por lo bajo el ojiazul.

- Os seguí. Lo siento me picó la curiosidad. ¿A donde vais?.- Dijo ella lo más bajito que pudo.

- ¿Es que no es evidente? ¡Estamos en el séptimo piso! ¿Tu donde crees que vamos?.- Le espetó bordemente Malfoy y ella le respondió frunciendo el ceño y apretando los nudillos. No le gustaba que le hablasen así y menos un repipi repeinado como él.

- Dejala Scorpius, ella es lista, nos servirá de ayuda.- Dijo Gabriela intentando defenderla.

- Si fuese lista no hubiese venido con nosotros.- Respondió irritado el chico de pelo platino pero un maullido los interrumpió.- ¡La gata de Filch!- Dijo Malfoy pero llegó a la conclusión de que todos sabían de quien procedia aquel aullido.

Lucas se acecó a la puerta e intentó abrirla sin éxito. Scorpius se unió a ellos y tiró tambien lo más fuerte que pudo pero no conseguían nada. Pegaron patadas mientras los demás miraban a los lados para ver si existia un recoveco donde esconderse, pero no lo había. Quizas todo estaba previsto para que los expulsaran el primer día que llegasen allí.

- ¡Apartad!.- Grito en silenció Rose, lo suficientemente alto para que todos la oyeran y le dejasen paso. Se acercó a la ranura apuntando con la varita hacia ella.- ¡_Alohomora!_- Susurró y la puerta se abrió dejando sonar un pequeño crujido pero a nadie le importó y tiraron con fuerza de ella. Una vez dentró todos los chicos empujaron para que se cerrase y cuando ya lo estaba se escucharon arañazos fuera, probablemente la gata de Filch que sabía que estaban allí y corría a avisar a su dueño.

- ¿De donde sacaste ese hechizo?- Le preguntó Gabriela.

- Mi madre me lo contó, por si alguna vez estaba en peligro.-Respondió a la vez que sonreía y frunció el ceño como antes había echo.- Mi madre tambien me contó que la gata de Filch estaba muerta, que murió en una batalla o algo así. ¿De donde ha salido esta?

- ¡Ah sí! - Alegó Albus. ¡No le había contado a Rose las aventuras que sus padres habían vivido antes en aquel colegio y que Lucas y Gabi le habían relatado en el tren!- Te lo contaré luego, ahora exploremos esto que para eso hemos venido ¿no?

Todos asintieron, pero Rose se quedó en el sitio pensando en que le podría esconder Albus, pero al verse sola completamente corrió ante su nuevo grupo de amigos. Miró a todos lados, sintiendo miedo hacia las figuras terroríficas que se escondían allí y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no ser la última. Scorpius la miró y puso los ojos en blanco mientras le cambió el sitio de un empujón quedando ella en medio, rodeada por los cuatro. Cuando le miró iba a preguntarle el porque lo había echo pero este se limitó a guiñarle un ojo consiguiendo que se sonrojase y apartase la mirada.

Siguieron caminando hasta que todos llegaron a una sala bastante grande que parecía una antigua sala común mezclada con una biblioteca. Cada uno se acercó a curiosear algo Albus se acercó a mirar los trofeos que se encontraban en una antigua y sucia bitrina y Rose se acercó a la grandiosa y abandonada estantería llena de libros antiguos. Gabriela se acercó a la ventana y limpió el polvo que se había acumulado en ella durante tantos años. Tras ella se podía ver un bosque, quizas era el bosque tenebroso, aquel al que tenían prohibida la entrada completamente. Agudizó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos para poder ver algo atraves de aquellos gruesos cristales y descubrió a una figura encapuchada que parecía correr huyendo de algo. Ansiosa por ver que pasaba se acercó más al cristal de tal forma que incluso su respiración cubria de baho lo transparente dificultando la visión. La cosa que le perseguía había conseguido alcanzarle pero con la estúpida oscuridad no veía nada. De pronto una sombra negra se estampó contra el cristal y le graznó provocando un grito en Gabriela.

- Tranquila, es solo un pájaro.- Le tranquilizó Lucas que estaba intentando encender una de las lámparas que allí había con un conjuro, el cual no le estaba saliendo bien. Gabriela todavía algo asustada por el cuervo que la había espantado se acercó al cristal para ver que había sido de aquel hombre, pero solo encontró un rastro de sangre roja brillante por el césped. ¿Lo habría atrapado?¿Quién sería?¿De qué o de quien huía? Ya nunca lo sabría.

- ¿Qué miras con tanta atención?- Le sobresaltó la voz de Albus detrás de ella, la cual lo miró con cariño por que él no había presenciado aquella escena.

- Ahora nada, un pájaro negro me distrajo.- Le dijo convenciendole de que no era nada. No hacía falta que lo supiera, no quería preocuparle.

- ¡Mirad!- Escucharon todos desde la otra punta de la habitación. Cuando los cuatro restantes llegaron al lugar del cual procedia el grito de alarma de Rose, esta se encontraba de rodillas con un gran baúl delante de ella. Era un baúl en el que un niño de once años podría entrar perfectamente. Marrón y con un cerrojo echado.- He encontrado esto mientras curioseaba entre los libros.

- Rata de biblioteca...- Susurró por lo bajo Scorpius, pero nadie pareció oirlo o por lo menos pasaban de él, ignorando el cruel comentario.

- ¿A que esperas? ¡Abrelo!.-Insistió impaciente la niña morena de ojos verdes claro. Rose miró a Gabriela y le dijo que ya había intentado el hechizo pero que no funcionaba, que debían encontrar la llave.

Decepcionada Gabriela se separó del grupo y empezó a buscar la llave. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Malfoy buscó en todos los cajones sacando todas las pertenencias de allí, mientras la pelirroja Weasley miraba dentro de los libros por si alguno estaba hueco. Albus miró en los recobecos de los sofas y asientos, miró en la chimenea llena de hollín y polvo, miró detrás de los cuadros y en los huecos de la habitación rastreando todo el area. Entre tanto Lucas se escabulló por unas de las puertas que se encontraban en consecutiva a aquella habitación. Abrió una de las puertas que ponía un nombre en dorado algo roto y mollido por el tiempo. Leyó y releyó el nombre hasta que consiguió entenderlo. "_Jhomson Scrubb"_. Cogió el pomo de la puerta y la abrió dejando ver una habitación que daba miedo con tan solo verla desde lejos. Las paredes estaban llenas de sangre y rauñazos. El papel de pared que en sus tiempos fué un pequeño estampado de redondas con algunas rayas de colores oscuros, ahoran era todo negro debidos a los rayones que se encontraban en la habitación. Miró a los menos lados posibles por que daba tanto miedo que pensaba que una sombra oscura le raptaría si rebuscaba entre los cajones. Pensaba cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo de aquel lugar y de aquella sala, de aquel lúgubre piso si no hubiera sido por que entre la oscuridad tenebre de la habitación destellaba el brillo de una llave. Cerró los ojos un momento y se dijo a si mismo que no pasaría nada que todo pasaría rápido si cogia la llave. Así hizo cogió la llave y corrió hacia la puerta y no miró atras pero de pronto sintió algo crujir debajo de él y supo que era una muñeca cuando miró abajo y vió que le había roto la cabeza. Sentía el sudor frío que le provocaba estar en ese lugar por la frente y por la parte de atrás del cuello y de repente se sintió observado. Prefirió no mirar al techo por miedo, por que sabía que se arrepentiria pero no pudo evitar mirar al frente y ver por encima de la puerta un cuadro de un señor que parecía taladrarlo con la mirada. Escuchó susurros por todas partes y más fuertes por detrás y por encima de él. No miró atrás. Esa fué la gota que colmó el vaso. Eso consiguió hacerle correr hasta la habitación donde se encontraban sus amigos sin tener la precaución de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Jhomson Scrubb tras salir, sabiendo que algo lo miraba salir corriendo. Prefería no mirar a los espejos del pasillo ni a ningún otra parte salvo al frente.

Llegó a la habitación y con los ojos cerrados y sin dirigir la mirada al pasillo cerró la puerta de un golpe. Se giró e intentó recuperar el aliento, mientras el sudor y las palpitaciones seguían en su piel. Se metió la llave en el bolsillo procurando que nadie lo viese y se aseguró de que todos lo miraban a él y le prestaban la máxima atención.

- ¿Donde estabas?- Le gritó Gabriela y se acercó a él abrazandolo.- Me tenías preocupada.- Le susurró mientras él la mecía en sus brazos.

- No importa.- Dijo él quitandose importancia pero se planteó una idea. Había guardado la llave sin que ellos lo vieran en el bolsillo de la túnica para que ninguno pudiera saber excepto él lo que había en aquel baúl. Podría ser un tesoro. Por eso pensaba volver él solo para descubrirlo. Su avaricia y egoismo eran muy grandes, pero su miedo lo eran aún más y le llevó a preguntarse si sería capaz de volver solo. Se resignó y sacó la llave del bolsillo. Tendría que compartir el tesoro con ellos, o eso o escapar con él y dejarlos a todos ellos encerrados. No, no podría había visto a Gabriela correr antes y sabía que ella era más rápida que él y que lo alcanzaría en cuestión de minutos. Además primero, posiblemente no tendría suficiente valor para hacerlo y segundo, no podía correr el riesgo de que los demás corrieran más que él. Suspiró y rezando para que no se hubiera equivocado de decisión, mostró la llave dorada a todos para que pudieran verla sin problemas.- La encontré, encontré la llave.

- ¿Donde la has encontrado?- Preguntó Albus.

- En una habitación de allí.- Dijo intentando olvidar el mal recuerdo de aquella oscura habitación que parecía que le vigilaba. Se quitó la idea de la cabeza y se acercó al baúl. Lo abrió y se decepcionó. Solo habían máscaras echas de madera, pero los demás no estaban tan decepcionados como él. Cada uno empezó a rebuscar entre las máscaras para verlas más de cerca por que todas eran muy extrañas.

- ¡Albus!¡Esta tiene tu nombre grabado!.- Gritó asustada Rose sosteniendo una máscara con forma de ciervo. El nombrado frunció el entrecejo y cogió la máscara examinandola. Tenía unos largos cuernos en la parte superior y parecía tener pelo de verdad pero solo era que estaba muy bien tallada. Le dió la vuelta y vió lo que Rose había visto antes, su nombre escrito en la parte interior de la careta. Toco las letras que parecían estar echas a la carrera con un cuchillo muy afilado. En comparación con el resto de la máscara esto era una parte un poco fea. Se la iba a poner cuando de repente otro chillido procedente de su amiga lo desconcertó.- ¡Hay una con mi nombre!- Grito ella y cogió la suya la cual era un conejo de anchas orejas que se caían flácidas a los lados de la careta.

- Todos tenemos una.- Dijo Scorpius cogiendo la suya que no era nada menos que la de una serpierte enroscada de forma que su enroscadura tuviera la forma de una cara y la cabeza de la serpiente estaba en el centro, haciendo la función de naríz. Ignorando la suya, Scorpius siguió mirando las máscaras que encontraba. Muchas no tenían nombre, otras sí. Se descubrió a si mismo viendo la careta que tenía como dueño el mismo apellido que él: Draco Malfoy. La volvió a meter en el baúl undiendola hasta el fondo, asustado.

Gabriela sacó la suya, que tenía la forma de lobo blanco de las nieves. Lucas tambien sacó la suya pero no logró reconocer el animal que era, Rose al mirar la cara del Slytherin le contestó sin que le hubiese preguntado.

- Es una hiena. Un animal carroñero que se encuentra generalmente en la sabana y que tiene un sonido especial parecido al de una risa human..,

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya se lo que es una hiena!.- Dijo él asustado y enfadado a la vez.

- ¡No le hables así!- La defendió Scorpius.

- Tu antes le has hablado así.- Dijo él, pero de pronto volvió a oir las misma voces que antes, no sabía lo que eran por que no las entendía pero les ponía la carne de gallina.- ¿habeis oido eso?

- ¿Oido el qué?- Preguntó Albus que se había quedado callado todo el rato.

- N-nada.- Tartamudeó él.- Deberíamos irnos.

- Tu a mi no me das ordenes.- Le espetó Malfoy.

- No, tiene razón ya es muy tarde, deberíamos irnos ya, se preocuparan por que no saben donde estamos.- Dijo Rose intentando sonar dulce y convencerlo. Malfoy la miró y puso los ojos en blanco, asintió y todos acabaron aceptando irse ya. Se llevaron las máscaras y se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación.

..

..

¡Y aquí acaba el segundo capítulo! La verdad y sinceramente cuando estaba escribiendo las escenas del bosque atraves de la ventana y la de la habitación del señor Scrubb me dió un miedo en el cuerpo. Claro, yo me lo estaba imaginando tal y como es en mi imaginación y me imaginaba a un monstruo en el techo mirandolo, pero tranquilos no hay monstruo que valga la pena el susto jaja.

Una aclaración que quería hacer: Aunque Lucas sea hijo de Blaise Zabini, él no es de raza negra. No es por ser racista ni nada de eso. Es que me imagino al muchacho un poco punk y emo y eso, no se.., no lo he visto en ninguna persona de color. No es por ser racista. Una de mis mejores amigas es negra y no por eso la quiero menos es solo que.., bueno no me lo imagino en negro. ¡Ya esta!

El siguiente capítulo será más interesante, lo prometo, pero este tambien me ha gustado mucho. ¡Besos! Seguid leyendo el fanfic que me esperan muchííísimos capítulos. (espero terminar el curso hasta séptimo así que...)


End file.
